I Don't Care Anymore
by christibabe
Summary: Stephanie has finally had enough. The bets, the talking, the cheating, everything. Joe gets the short end of a fight and is not shown in the best light so if you are a Cupcake you may not like this one. This is a one-shot and is complete as is.


**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. The song lyrics come from YouTube, any mistakes are mine. Song is I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins.**

Stephanie's POV:

It was the last straw. I no longer cared about the guilt trip my mother was trying to send me on, I didn't care what the neighbors thought, I didn't care if everyone thought Joe Morelli was my last chance at marriage, I didn't care what people said about my job, my cars exploding or the stalkers I attracted, I didn't care if people thought I was a slut sleeping with a building full of guys that dressed in black, I didn't care about the bets everyone in town made about my life, and I damn sure didn't care what Joe Morelli thought about my friendship with Ranger.

_Well you can tell ev'ryone I'm a damned disgrace  
(Slander)Drag my name all over the place.  
I don't care anymore.  
You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in  
You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win.  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

No more turning a blind eye when Joe conveniently went on an undercover assignment when we had a fight. Especially when he happened to go on said assignment with non-other than Terry Gilman.

_I don't care what you say  
I don't play the same games you play._

I made my way into Pino's with the full knowledge that all Joe's friends were there. I knew in my heart they were aware of what Joe was up to. I slipped into my seat and gave my order. I turned and my gaze connected with Carl Costanza. He had a sad look on his face for a minute and then seemed to come to a decision. He stood and made his way over to the booth where I sat. He asked if he could sit down and I agreed.

_'Cos I've been talking to the people that you call your friends  
And it seems to me there's a means to an end.  
They don't care anymore.  
And as for me I can sit here and bide my time  
I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind.  
I don't care anymore I don't care no more_

Carl took a deep breath and said, "Steph, there's something I think you should know."

I nodded, letting him know I was listening. He reached out for my hand and said, "Joe has been sleeping with Terry while he's been on assignment. It's not the first time either."

"Thank you for being honest and telling me. You're a good friend."

"No. If I were truly a good friend I would have told you the first time it happened. That would have been a god friend."

"I still appreciate your telling me."

Carl stood and left and I sat there till my order came. I was going to get up and head home until I felt the tingling on the back of my neck.

_I don't care what you say  
We never played by the same rules anyway._

"Have a seat Batman. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Ranger smiled and said, "Babe."

_I won't be there anymore  
Get out of my way  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore  
I don't care anymore I don't care anymore_

We ate in near silence for several minutes and then Ranger took my hand. "Babe, I know you are aware Morelli is screwing around on you. Do you need my help?"

I smiled, "I truly don't care about Morelli anymore Ranger. I haven't for some time. I'm finally at a place where I don't care what anyone thinks about my life. It's my life. So I guess now is the time to tell you I am in love with you. I have been for some time now. What I need to know is…do you love me in the same way?"

His eyes bore into mine, "You're sure about this? You won't have second thoughts tomorrow and make up with Morelli?"

I glanced out the window before turning back to Ranger and grinning, "No second thoughts. I finally grew up."

_Well, I don't care now what you say  
'Cos ev'ry day I'm feeling fine with myself  
And I don't care now what you say  
Hey I'll do alright by myself  
'Cos I know._

At that moment, Joe Morelli walked into Pino's with a swagger and a smile. He faltered momentarily when he saw Ranger and I together but continued. He came to a stop at the table and smirked, "Hanging out with the low-life again Cupcake?"

"No, I thought I'd see what it's like to hang around with royalty for a while. I've found I really like it and have no desire to a let low-life back into my life."

It took a few seconds before he realized what I was saying and then his look changed and became hard and unfriendly. "Be careful what you say Cupcake, some things can't be unsaid."

"I have no intention of unsaying anything. We're over Joe. For good."

"And you think this thug will marry you?".

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. He knows I love him. The rest is up to him. I'll accept anything he's willing to give me."

_'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard  
And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards.  
I don't care anymore.  
And I really ain't bothered what you think of me  
'Cos all I want of you is just to let me be.  
I don't care anymore D'you hear? I don't care no more_

Joe smirked, "Hey, if I knew you wanted to whore around…"

He got no further. Ranger's fist connected with Morelli's jaw and Morelli went down. He came up swinging and I watched stunned as the two men before me went after each other with deadly force. Joe was a rounder and had been in the navy but he was no match for a pissed off Ranger. Hell, Morelli was no match for Ranger at any time. In no time Joe was lying on the floor of Pino's unconscious.

_I don't care what you say  
I never did believe you much anyway._

Carl stepped over and met Ranger's gaze. I was unsure what would happen next, but Carl held out his hand to Ranger and said, "That was very kind of you to take on that madman that attacked officer Morelli."

Ranger accepted Carl's hand asking, "We're good on this?"

Carl nodded, "Oh yeah. See, we just don't care anymore. He's been an ass to Stephanie one time too many and its finally too much to swallow. We're all good." He turned to the rest of the people in Pino's, "Right?"

He was answered with a chorus of "Right."

_I won't be there no more  
So get out of my way.  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care anymore  
D'you hear? I don't care anymore  
I don't care no more  
You listening? I don't care no more  
No more  
You know I don't care no more  
no more no more no more..._

Ranger and I walked out of Pino's and from that day forward, nothing that was said in the Burg mattered to either of us. I moved in with him and we had a wonderful life. We didn't care what people said, because we were too damn happy with each other and the life we were living with our real friends and family. We didn't care anymore; we were going to be happy.


End file.
